Clothes drying cabinets, which are more common in Japan than in the United States, are used for drying clothes without the conventional tumbling action. As opposed to a conventional tumbler dryer, a drying cabinet provides heated air for drying clothes hanging in the cabinet. Drying cabinets can also be used for de-wrinkling clothes. The de-wrinkling process includes the introduction of steam into the cabinet, which facilitates the removal of wrinkles from the clothes.
Conventional drying cabinets typically create steam by providing water from a water reservoir to a heater/steamer. Typically, conventional drying cabinets do not have an easily removable and fillable water reservoir. As seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,961 issued to Estes, conventional drying cabinets may have a removable water reservoir; however, the reservoir is located in an inconvenient location which may be awkward to remove and difficult to monitor. In addition, Estes uses a valve underneath the water reservoir which may be difficult to position and uses moving parts which may fail or leak.
Accordingly, a primary feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved water reservoir for a clothes drying cabinet.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved clothes drying cabinet having a water reservoir which is conveniently located, easily removed, and easy to monitor.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved water reservoir for a clothes drying cabinet that does not use moving parts.
These and other features of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.